realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Oni-born Tiefling
Tieflings are descended from fiends and humans. In the lands to the east, demons take different forms, such as the Oni. Oni can terrorize those around them, but they also play an important part in the celestial bureaucracy, acting as untamed warriors, while the tamer can find their place as guards or even clerks, serving the gods for eternity. Oni-born are a special kind of tiefling descended from the couplings of humans and oni. While not as given to evil as their cousins, they are still fearsome spectacles to behold. Personality Oni-born are often outcasts. They often have aggressive and overbearing personalities, which lead them to be ostracized in human communities. They often become hermits, living deep in the wilderness where their passions can be released without fear of persecution. One trait that all oni-born possess is a lust for life. They have a talent for enjoying life to the fullest and finding new experiences, which they eagerly relate to others, whether the stories are welcome or not. Physical Description Oni-born appear mainly human, but they generally have some traits that distinguish themselves and reveal their ancestry. They may have small horns, thick body hair, bulging eyes, pointed ears, long teeth or strangely colored eyes. Some are rather lax about their personal hygiene and may not bathe or wash their clothes for extended periods of time. Oni-born reach adulthood at about the same age as humans, but generally live to be about 150 years old, if they don't die of misadventure first. Relations Oni-born are aggressive, and their natures tend to put other races off. Those who have a history of getting into trouble due to their personalities are often extremely wary of new people, and can be very self-conscious for fear of offending them. Humans, especially those in Asian settings, have a hard time tolerating oni-born and their passions for very long. Oni-born often have a hard time living in human communities, except for in places as wild as they are. Alignment Despite their wild passions and aggressive natures, oni-born are predominantly lawful in nature. Their bullying natures often turn them to the path of evil, although many are neutral in that respect. Religion Oni-born follow the same religions as humans and worship the same deities. Many also venerate spirits, or even pay worship to their oni ancestor as a kind of minor deity. Language Oni-born do not have a common language. Many learn Giant or Spirit as to better speak with their ancestors or other creatures like them, while others may take the time to learn the languages of other races that dwell in the wilderness like Tengu or Goblin. Names Oni-born use human names, but many give themselves nicknames based on a trait they possess, a weapon style they might practice or even their appearance. These nicknames have no significance save that many true oni give themselves similar titles. Sample Names Horse Face, Ox, Great Hammer, Black Fox, Twirling Blades. Adventurers As outcasts living on the fringes of society, adventure comes naturally to oni-born. Those who follow their natural instincts often become guards or warriors. Those who fight against their natures sometimes become brigands or thieves. Oni-born Racial Traits * +2 Strength, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma: Oni-born are strong and nimble, but their forceful personalities and pigheadedness annoy and repel others. * Outsider (native): Oni-born are outsiders with the native subtype. They are not subject to spells or effects that affect humanoids only, such as charm person or dominate person. Unlike true outsiders, native outsiders need to eat and sleep. * Tiefling-blooded: Oni-born are treated as tieflings for the purpose of meeting all racial prerequisites, such as ones for feats or prestige classes. * Medium: As Medium-sized creatures, oni-born have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Oni-born base land speed is 30 feet. * Skills: Oni-born have a +2 racial bonus on Climb and Intimidate checks. * Cause Fear (Sp): Oni-born can use cause fear as the spell, once per day. Her caster level is equal to her character level. * Powerful Build: The physical stature of oni-born lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever an oni-born is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts and trip attempts), the oni-born is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to her. An oni-born is also considered to be one size category larger when determining whether a creature's special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect her. An oni-born can use weapons designed for creatures one size category larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of her actual size. The benefits of this trait can stack with abilities and spells that change the subject's size category. * Automatic Language: Common. Bonus Languages: Giant, Goblin, Spirit, Tengu. * Favored Class: Sohei. * Level Adjustment: +1. Category:Tieflings